Home
by Camellia Nao
Summary: After Wimbledon.Ryoma fly back to Japan,back to his friends,his family.
1. Chapter 1

"the Wimbledon's champion this year has been belong to the youngest tennis player from Japan, Ryoma Echizen"

...

"Ne ne Fujiko,Ryoma said that he will come back here in two days.I'm so excited. Yay yay Ochibi is coming back"

"Eiji! Dont jump so hight"the mother hen run around the court just to scold the red head cat eyes like

"Yeah ! is coming have to celebrate it,yes we have to celebrate it"

See those two are so happy that all the regulars can't help but excited than usual,of course except the stoic captian,Inui and Kaidoh are not show it out.

"Did he say what time he will get here" Tezuka asked

"I'm not be ER25139"

" we'll meet him at the airport right?"

"96% that we'll meet him at there,3,9% that we wont meet him and 0,1% other reasons" Inui said from behind them

"Inui senpaiiii dont scare us like that"

"Everyone! 20 laps around the court"The stoic captain can feel the headache is coming next

"But..."

"30"

"Hai"

...

"This morning the flight ER25139 back to Japan has been crashed"

"this morning..."

...At the airport...

"Isnt that ochibi's flight?"

"Masaka..."

"Echizen"

...At the same time...

"So hottt,cant believe is japan still so hot?Huh?Senpai-tachi? Why are they all here? " the prince aka the youngest Wimbledon's champion aka Ryoma confused

"Senpai tachi!"

"I think I hear echizen's voice" Momo said throght sobbing

"Senpai tachi! Why are you all here?" Ryoma ran over

"E-Echizen?D-didn't you die?" everyone still so shock

" Doshite?"

"But...but you were on that flight" Kaidoh point at the latest new in fear

"Who tell you I was on that flight?"

"It's Eiji"Fuji said with opened eyes and that makes our prince shivered

"Hn" Ryoma put the cap lower and smirked

"100% that Eiji has mistaken the flight that Echizen was on"the eye- glasses glinted

"I was on flight ER25138 " Ryoma finally said

"Whatttt?"

"That makes sense" Taka said while scratching his head

"You will run laps when we back to school , Eiji.100 laps" Tezuka said with relieve

"Nandeeeeeeee"

Everyone chuckle because of the childish cat eyes like man,except our buchou,our both Inui and Kaidoh just smile a little bit,more like smirk of course.

And then Ryoma suddenly said " !"

the prince said with his warmest smile he ever showed and that makes everyone include our stoic captian and a sadist tensai stunned.

Yeah you heard 're stunned

Then they ran over and hug him very hard,hard enought for him to feel that he can die because of lacking oxygen,but it also makes him feel so warm,so like he has been come home after a long journey.

"Tadaima! Minna"

"Okaeri Ryoma! Okaeri " They said like older brothers treat their youngest brother.

It feels like eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN : Well actually I thought that 1 chapter was enough, but then I think that only Seigaku's regulars aren't enough for Ryoma so I wrote this second chapter. Hope you like it._

Chap 2

"Sanada, theyoungest cocky member of the seigaku's regulars has come back"

"Where did you hear that ?" The black cap boy asked the data boy in front of him.

"Inui of course" The boy smile

"Hn. So that boy has come back. Interested"

"Yukimura."

"May be we should go to find and ask him for a match. Yes,regulars gathered!"The blue hair boy shouted

At the same time in Hyotei

"Minna, the brat's come back. We must throught a party to celebrate him,ahn"

"Not again!"

"Be awed at ore-sama generosity" *Snap fingers*

"..."

...In Shitenhoji...

"Koshimae's come back. Yay yay yay yayyyyyyyyy. I have to find him. Let's gooooooooo" said the red hair boy

...As the same time in some where no one knows...

"Achooooooo"

Poor our prince :"

-I'm a little seperated line-

At street tennis court

"Hn. They're so late" The young prince said while yawning

"Ne pretty girl. You know how to play tennis. Let us teach you some lesson" said the leader of the Ginka's tennis club

"Hn. You think so. Show me!" a boring glare shot to him

"Hehe, if we win, you'll go out with us" one of them said with a pervert laugh

"Hehh. Make me" Ryoma smirked

Two of them stand in the court, ready to start. Well, actually, the truth is Ryoma's ready to teach them some lessons for call him a "girl","pretty girl".

"Kuso. She beated half of us without even sweating. What serve is that"

"So fast. How can she do that?"

"Tch. So annoyed" Temple twitched with annoyed

"Ne. If I beat all of you, you'll give me all the tennis balls. And I'm a BOY. Clear!" He glared

"What a brat! Deal"

'Hmph... Isn't that Echizen is he doing here? Why are those guys gasping like dead fishes' Tachibana Kippei thought as he goes to find the reason

"What happened?" He asked

"This brat... he beat half of us but not even sweated" He stutter with the fear in his eyes

"Hn"

...10 minutes later...

"W-we lost" gasping like dead fish

"Hn. So..."

"Y-you. Who are you?"

"Ochibi's the youngest Winbledon's champion of course" Said the hyper acrobatic boy aka Kikumaru Eiji

"S-Seigaku? Hyotei? Rikkaidai?"

Ginka's all fell to ground and sorry without hesitant to Ryoma

"G-Gomenasai. Here all the balls. Keep them and forgive us. Onegaishimatsuuuuu"

"Che. Just go away and never call me a girl anymore" He gave them a harsh glare

"Y-yes"

Then Ryoma turns to the others and said with boring tone

"You're late"

"Gomenasai" they chorused

" Tachibana-san,wanna join us" He asked the blond piky hair boy

"Ah. I'm sorry but I have to go. May be later" He replied sheepishly

" 'K. Later"

"So...Who's gonna play first?" He smirked

' Cocky brat' They all thought in unision except the stoic buchou, the tensai of Seigaku and the Big Three of Rikkaidai

"Echizennnn, let me play first, let me play" Momo asked

"Baka. See who said that" The Viper hissed

"What do you say? Teme"

"You know me. Peach head. Fshhhhhhh"

"Youuuuuuuuuuu"

"mah mah you two, please stop"

"Hn. Whatever. Hurry up,Momo-senpai"

"Brat. I'll beat you"

"Hn. Let's play"

"Best of one-set match. Ochibi to serve" The cat eyes like shout while jumping up and down

Ryoma smirked,'This going to be fun'

 _Thwack._ The ball fly through the net right to the corner with speed ups to 220km/h

"What... what with that serve? Echizen, Go easy on me!" Momo yelled

"Yadda"

"Sugoi. I can't even see the ball" every one said without blinking. Well,except The ones you-know-who

"15-love"

"40-love"

"2-0. Echizen leads"

"So fast. He won so easy"

"Hn"

1 hour later

After beating almost of them ( except Tezuka,Fuji,Yukimura,Sanada, Atobe :") without much sweat,Ryoma took a break.

"Saa. Ryo-chan, play me" The tensai smile

"Hn. Whatever. But we should go to my house. It's going to rain soon. And don't call me that Fuji - senpai"

"Saa"

"Eh. Nande? Why should we?" Marui asked

" 'cause I have inside court, baka" Ryoma replied

"Saa. May be Atobe-kun here will help us move."

"Hn. Ne Monkey King, help me bring these ball to my house...please?"

"Ore sama has called a bus to take us there,brat! Be awed at Ore-sama's generosity!"

"Che. Let's go"

On the bus, they chat happily. Ryoma thinks that may be this is the best fun time he's ever had. And so that,he can't even keep but smile a bit, which makes everyone who see that blushed madly

"Aa. I forgot. Minna. When arrived there, if you see a monk, just ignore him and go through to the white house behind the temple. He's a pervert" He suddenly said out loud

"Eh. Have you to go somewhere Ochibi?"

"Yeah, I have to change. I sweat like hell you know"

' Liar' everyone sweatdroped (So kawaii)

"It's here. See you in 10 minutes" Ryoma said then walk to his house

"Tadaima. Karupin, I miss you so much" Everyone who see this sweatdroped again

As they arrived at the temple, they saw a monk lying on the bench reading some books. Well...magazines. When they saw what kind of those magazines were... they stunned for a while, blushing like hell. All thought one thing 'Echizen/Ochibi/Ryoma is right. He's actually a pervert. A pervert monk ==!'

"Oi! shounen-tachi. You play tennis. Seisounen drag you here? Strange! However, play a match with me" The man shouted happily to their ears

Seeing him is acting like a mad man, everyone step backward instinctively

"What? I'm serious. Come here. I take you to there" He pointed at the white house

"A-a. Thanks" they chorused

When they're inside, they all surprise because of the big inside instead of the small it looks outside. It has 2 oficial court, large glasses wall, one big room to change and a locked room beside it.

"Wowww sugoi. I don't know Ochibi has such a big house here" Sparkle eyes

"Let's play, let's play. Hmphhh, who will play first?" The man scratched his head then " Aa I knew. Kid captain, yeah you, the one crossing your arms with glasses on"

"Me?" Tezuka asked

"Yeah. Who's else?. Common. We don't have all day. Hurry up and I show you that room. Hehehe" He chuckle a bit

"Aa"


	3. Chapter 3

_Last chapter. Lots of OOCness_

Chap 3

" Ne Kid Captain , do you want me to handicap you a little ?"

"..."

" I'll make it a yes"

" No , you can serve "

" Hn. Let's start then"

The " pervert monk" hits the ball to the ground several times then tosses the ball to the air and bends his knee , ready to smash it to the other side of the court

 _Thwack_

The ball flies through the net,hits the ground then flies straight toward to Tezuka's face.

" Twist serve !" Kikumaru shouted

But before he shouted , Tezuka's alrready returned the ball to the corner at the other half of the court

" Yudan sezu ni ikou" He whispered

" Ha. Not bad. But still mada mada daze" then the man returned the ball easily to take one point

" 15 -0 . Mada mada daze"

The match continue without difficulty for the older man

" Look ! When they start not to move ?" Momo asked

" It's Tezuka Zone and... Samurai Zone ?" The data freak confused " li data"

" 5 – 3. Ne Kid Captain , when will you use Tezuka Phantom. I'm waiting. Common, hurry up !"

"..."

" How did he know ?" Everyone very very confused

" I told him" Ryoma appeared suddendly

" Whaaaa. Don't scare me like that Ochibi. Eh, where's Kaidoh ?"

" He's just run away" Ayaka giggled

" Ayaka !" Sanada scowled

" Sorry fukubuchou" The seweed head boy mumbled

" 6 – 4. Kid Captain, hehe, I won. Then I won't show you that room" He giggled like a child

" Thank you for the good game" Tezuka bowed

" Buchou, mada mada dane" Ryoma smirked while handed him the towel

" Yudan sezu ni ikou"

" Ne ne Ochibi, what's that room?" Kikumaru asked making everyone shot an amuse look at the Prince

" Hn. Betsuni"

" Maa, Ryo-chan, show us that room" Fuji finally said within open eyes and Yukimura also smiled evilll with Fuji

" _How scary"_ The thought

This makes every shiver, well except the ones you-know-who

" Yadda"

" Che. Seishounen, show them or you'll pay. Hurry up ! I don't wanna die yet" The samurai paled and ran away

" Che. Let's go" Ryoma shot a glare to his old man _" How annoyed" He thought_

When Ryoma unlocked the door, an bright light blinds their eyes a second. In that room are all the trophy have the name Ryoma Echizen on them. But beside that, it's the large picture which shows 9 teens at the top of the mountain looking at the rising sun, their eyes are sparkle with joyfullness and they're smiling, even Tezuka's lips twitch a bit

" What a beatiful picture! Ne Gen-kun, we should have a picture like that some time" Yukimura smiled sweetly

" Yes."

" Hyotei will have a picture like that, ahn" after a long time, the diva finally spoke

" ..." others Hyotei regulars had something to do while the diva speak

" Minna ? What are you doing over there?" Then he walked to where his regulars are

" Ne Atobe, isn't that the brat?" Gakuto suddenly asked

" Ahn?"

" _Suck! It's me modeling"_ Ryoma thought while he's sneacking out

" Echizen-kun, where are you going?" The sadist Child of God asked making everyone look to where our Prince is

" Che"

" Hn, brat. Ore-sama need you to explain to Ore-sama by yourself" the King walked over and showed Ryoma what he scare the most

" Stupid magazine!" He cursed silently

" May you hand me those magazines?" The Seigaku captain asked while the others Seigaku regulars look at their youngest member confusing

After the King hand the magazines to Tezuka,all the Seigaku regulars stare at the man in one of the man in the magazine who has a blond shoulder-length hair was wearing a skinny long black jeans,a white polo shirt while holding a can of ponta. But the most interesting thing is the man was smiling, yes, .l.i.n. can believe in their eyes anymore,isn't that Ren – the top model in America ? Why he looks so familiar, and did Atobe ask Ryoma to explain? Masaka... Ryoma is Ren?

" O-Ochibi! Are you Ren?" Kikumaru asked him while jumping up and down up and down with excitement

"..."

" Mind telling ?" fuji asked

"..."

" Echizen!" Tezuka finallly said

" Che. Yes, I'm Ren. What's wrong with that?" He asked with annoyed, which makes everyone stunned because of the news

" Maa maa Ryo-chan, we've just want to know"

" Che"

" Echizen-kun, sign for me, please!" Yukimura asked

" Yeah yeah, me too, me too" all the loud mouth from all the regulars here said with happiness

" ... Fine. But don't tell anyone else who I am. Then just let's play tennis okay" the prince said with bored tone

" Haiiiii" they chorused

" Let's go. Ne Fuji-senpai, let's play!"

" My pleasure" Smiling

The game's begun

" Ne Oishi, something's wrong." Suddenly Kikumaru said

" What do you mean, Eiji?" His double partner asked

" I don't know, nya. I jusst feel it" He confused

" Echizen-kun's played us with right hand, I haven't seen him play with his left yet" Yanagi told them while writing in the notebook madly, and so does Inui

Fuji noticed it and said

" Ryo-chan, why don't you play with your left hand?"

" Hn. I can still beat you" He replied cockily

" Saa, so I must play serious then"

Suddenly the ball flies through the net and disappears right in front of Ryoma's eyes and reappears at the line behind him

" Moon's dance" The tensai said

" Eh, not bad Fuji-senpai. Then I have to reply it, right"

" I'm willing to, Ryo-chan"

As he answer already, the ball has landed on his court

" 4-3 Fuji-senpai. It's my turn now" Ryoma smirked then he bend his knee, smash the ball hard to open the next game with an ace and Fuji even can see it

" W-What's that?" Momo asked

" You can't see it ? I'll slower this time then"

And again the ball flies through Fuji's cheek up to the air then lands down at the corner skillfully.

" Airplane" the boy smirk again when he see no one move yet

Fuji tries to return it but again and again Ryoma scores the game came to its end.

" 6 – 4 Not bad Fuji-senpai"

" Saa, let's play another time then"

" Ne, who's next"

Several hours later, Ryoma won all the games he play with some new skill called " Silence " , " Stardust" , " Wings "

" Oi seishounen, party's ready" Nanjiroh yelled in the garden

" I'm hungry. Let's go"

That night, they play some games, eat yanikiku, and Ryoma almost burn all his father's " dirty" magazines 'cause he make our prince drink whisky ( :" ) . In the end, when they all sleep over at the Ryoma's inside court, they had smile happily when they heard Ryoma said some emberassing words with red face

" It's fun. I'm very please that I'm here again"


End file.
